


Nuntempaj sorĉistinoj

by tennoseremel



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Witches
Language: Esperanto
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennoseremel/pseuds/tennoseremel
Summary: Juna sorĉistino kaj ŝia amiko ripozas kaj konversacias post malfacila tago.





	Nuntempaj sorĉistinoj

**Author's Note:**

> Foje mi vidis sonĝon pri ĉi tiu du junulinoj, kaj hodiaŭ mi volas iomete skribi pri ili.

Ili troviĝas en negranda duetaĝa domo. Tatjano kaj Juliino, du junulinoj en blankaj piĵamoj sur la tatjana lito.

— Estis malfacila tago, — diras Juliino. Hodiaŭ ŝi malkovris ekziston de sorĉistinoj al la tuta mondo. Nur instruistoj sciis pri tio, kaj ili helpis. Kaj se ili ne helpus, juliinaj serviloj aŭtomate alŝutus informojn en interreto.

— Jes… — Tatjano sentas sin laca. Ŝia piĵamo havas kapuĉon, kaj ŝi surkapigis ĝin, antaŭ ol ŝi kuŝiĝis. Tio ĉiam helpis.

— Via eliksiro de lumado estis tre… — Juliino paŭzas. — Brila!

— Dankon, — Tatjano ridetas. — Nun ni nur devas travivi konsekvencojn.

— Nu, mi supozas, ke tio estos pli facila afero nun, kiam vi ne plu estas neniu por la mondo.

— Se ili kredos la deklaron, — vespiras Tatjano, pensante pri aliaj aferoj. Juliino ne butonis sian ĉemizon, kaj tio distras Tatjanon.

— Mi ne scias pri la tuta mondo, sed ni jam havas policistojn ĉirkaŭ la domo. Registaro jam ne povas ignori la situacion.

— Tio estas danĝera ludo.

— Ne pli danĝera, ol vi kun la ĉefservisto kontraŭ nekonataj sorĉistinaj malamikoj, — rimarkas Juliino oscedante. — Ĉu vi trovis ion, kion ili volus ŝteli?

— Nu, mi ne havas sekretajn receptojn. Kiel vi scias, mi estas juna sorĉistino, kaj mi ne havas gepatrojn, kiu povus instrui min. Ĉiuokaze, mi trovis recepton de senmorteco, — respondas Tatjano seninterese.

— Ĉi tio ne estas la granda sekreto, kiun homeco serĉis? — konspire demandas Juliino.

— Verŝajne, se tio estus la vera recepto, sed la sola reala ingredienco en ĝi estas papriko, — Tatjano denove ridetas. — Kaj mi certas, ke papriko ne povas igi iun senmorta.

— Nu, vi jam estus senmorta, se ĝi povus fari tion, — Juliino ankaŭ ridetas.

— Ĝuste. Ĉiuokaze, la aŭtoro estas █████████████, la granda magiisto el sorĉistinaj fabeloj…

— Ripetu la nomon, — demandas Juliino kun intereso.

— █████████████.

— Mi ne povas aŭdi ĝin, — tio amuzas Juliinon.

— Hm, la fabeloj diras, ke nesorĉistinoj ne povas aŭdi la nomon pro la malbeno de la mondo, — malrapide respondas Tatjano. — Mirinde. Mi opiniis, ke tio simple estas infanaj fabeloj.

— Do la nekonataj malamikoj povas deziri tiun recepton! — triumfe diras Juliino.

— Malsaĝuloj, — seke respondas Tatjano, sed Juliino nur ridas al tio.

Post iom da tempo Juliino diras:

— Se mi estus sorĉistino, mi farus eliksiron kontraŭ malvarmumo!

— Nu, mi mem povas fari ĝin por vi, — respondas Tatjano, kaŝe rigardante al la ĉemizo de Juliino. Aŭ precipe al tio, kion ĝi ne kovris.

— Mojose! — Juliino paŭzas. — Kaj kion _vi_ volas?

— Brakumojn…

Jam post unu sekundo Tatjano trovas sin en tenera brakumo, kaj ekaŭdas la vortojn:

— Mi havas tiom da brakumoj, kiom vi bezonas.

«Verŝajne», — pensas Tatjano. — «Mi ankaŭ ne devis butoni mian ĉemizon. Ĉu estas tro malfrue fari tion nun?»

Ŝi ne scias, sed kvin aŭ tridek minutoj poste aŭdas mallaŭtan voĉon:

— Ĉu vi dormas?

— Se jes, mi ne volas vekiĝi, — mallaŭte respondas Tatjano.

— Eĉ se vi vekiĝos, mi ne malaperos, — trankvile diras Juliino.

— Mmm… Kial?

— Ĉar mi ĵus eksciis, ke mi ŝatas brakumi vin.

— Tiam mi havas alian etan aferon, en kiu mi bezonas helpon…


End file.
